The Griffin
The Griffin, also known as "Ruber's Griffin" is the pet minion of Ruber and the secondary antagonist of the 1998 Warner Bros. animated film, Quest for Camelot. He was voiced by Bronson Pinchot. Background Personality The Griffin is an large hybrid creature that is cunning, violent, and menacing towards many victims such as Arthur when the Griffin steals Excalibur and wounds the King, but the Griffin can face difficulties with Ayden when the falcon makes him lose the sword in the forest and the way Ayden attacks him. His master Ruber often calls him out for his stupidity, especially when the Griffin reveals that he lost the sword in the forest. The Griffin is trustworthy, and loyal to Ruber when he helps his master to recover Excalibur. The Griffin does mind his manners whilst eating dragon meat, and when he grabs Ayden before planning to eat him, he is then overpowered by Devon and Cornwall by breathing fire, which the Griffin does not appreciate and flies off to escape their attacks. Physical appearance The Griffin is a large brown mythological creature with glowing green eyes, his wings and head are black, and his beak is orange with a golden-yellow tip, his eyelids, front wing-sides and inner ears are purple. Role in the film The Griffin breaks into the main tower of the round table in Camelot and steals Arthur's sword Excalibur. The Griffin was attacked by a silver-winged falcon named Ayden while he was trying to deliver the sword to Ruber. Because of this, the sword ends up being dropped into the Forbidden Forest, and Ruber angrily abuses the Griffin after learning of this. Upon seeing Kayley going to the Forbidden Forest, Ruber orders his men to chase after her and then orders the Griffin to find Excalibur. As they look in an part of the forest, Ruber gets increasingly annoyed and impatient with his pet, until Bladebeak informs Ruber about Kayley and Garrett travelling to find Excalibur. Ruber then decides to follow them with the Griffin aiding him with his plan. After losing the group and a brief encounter with the dragons - with Ruber killing one for him and henchmen to feed on - Ruber orders the Griffin to search for them and to not to make ore mistakes, despite seeing his pet's table manners when the Griffin is eating a dragon leg. The next day, one of Ruber's men grazed Garrett on the side, wounding him in progress, and just as Ruber and his Griffin and henchmen have a chance to attack the heroes, Kayley traps them underneath a thorn creature's hand. This took a while for Ruber and his men to get out, before Ruber can punch the Griffin in fury, he spots giant footprints in the distance, giving Ruber the message that the heroes are following a giant ogre to find Excalibur. After arriving in the ogre's cave, The griffin accidentally sneezed, which almost caused the giant ogre to fully wake up, until Kayley hypnotized back to sleep and to grab hold of Excalibur. As Ruber and the Griffin are about to steal back the sword, the ogre's breath knocked them off flight and both Ruber and the Griffin ended up sat on by the ogre, until they are shot out shortly when the ogre breaks wind. After Ruber signaled his pet to attack Ayden, the falcon caused the Griffin to collide into Ruber, resulting the two to tumble down the cliff with his henchmen where they are presumably knocked out. They managed to clear off from the forest where Ruber finally captures Kayley and gets hold of Excalibur and melded it to his own hand with his potion. In the climax of the film, as Ruber leads his men into attacking Camelot, the Griffin is shown fighting against Ayden, only this time, the Griffin manage to grab hold of the falcon, planning to eat him up. However, the two-headed dragon, Devon and Cornwall, uses their fire-breathing ability to stop Griffin and save Ayden. The Griffin would later flee as he gets repeatedly burned by the two-headed dragon. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, but he was presumed to have been burnt to death. Relationships Ruber Ruber has the Griffin as his loyal pet, but when the Griffin loses Excalibur in the forbidden forest due to Ayden intervening, Ruber abuses the creature and scolding him. The Griffin remains under the abuse of his master, because of his own stupidly, loyalty, and his politeness. Ayden Ayden intervened into the theft of Excalibur, attacking the Griffin and making it lose the sword in the forest. The Griffin considers Ayden as his mortal enemy, and sometimes chases after the falcon. When the Griffin finally catches Ayden, Devon and Cornwall intervene and breathe fire at the mythological creature. Quotes * himself "Here's we're we enter a grey area." * a molecule, to look for Excalibur "It all looks so different from down here." * "Sorry, master, my mouth was full." * Ruber, after he and himself are trapped under the ogre's rear Well, master. At least things can't get any worse. * last words to Ayden, before he is burned and chased away by Devon and Cornwall "Finally, silver wings. You're mine." Gallery Trivia *The Griffin is based on the legendary hybrid creature of classical Greek mythology. *He does have similarities with Hayabusa the Falcon from an Disney animated film Mulan from the same year: **Both are loyal to the main antagonists. **Both are sent to retrieve a sword for the villains (Hayabusa steals Shan Yu's sword away from Li Shang and delivers it back to Shan Yu, and the Griffin steals Arthur's sword Excalibur, but loses it in the forbidden forest) **Both are barbecued by the comedy-relief sidekick dragons: Mushu, Devon and Cornwall. *It is unknown what happened to the Griffin after he was last seen being chased and burned by Devon and Cornwall. It is possible that after Ruber's death, he might have been banished to the outlands, along with Ruber's minions. Category:Characters Category:Quest for Camelot Characters Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Legendary characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Henchmen Category:Giants Category:Comic characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Griffins Category:Lions Category:Eagles Category:Hybrids Category:Minions Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Arthurian characters Category:Arthurian Legends Category:Characters who fly Category:Warner Bros. villains Category:Animals Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters in video games Category:Presumably Deceased characters